User talk:Harryhogwarts
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- BobaFett2 (Talk) 01:55, January 17, 2011 |} 06:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC)}} Hey mate. I see your trying to be helpful and I thank you for it, but the gallery for minifigures should be using that template. All other galleries however should use the format you are setting them in. Thanks Kingcjc 22:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the policy is for the pictures, but the problem isn't the images, but the template being removed and replaced with a gallery. Just put those images in the template instead :) Kingcjc 23:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Its simple once you know how. Where it says |img1= put the title of the image, e.g. |img1=Harry.jpg . Then underneath it has |txt1=Harry Potter , there the name goes. Give that a try. Kingcjc 23:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Nice one. In future, just leave the out and it will work perfectly :) Kingcjc 23:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, just saw you asking about images- the images in the should be a picture of the actual physical variant which appears in that particular set, and shouldn't be any any sort of computer-generated representation. Thanks, 23:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sources If you are to add information about the next Harry Potter game, please provide a source. Thanks - Kingcjc 14:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Thanks for asking. Here is the code UltrasonicNXT Status: Active Edits: Brickipedia Rights: RIGHTS Days on Brickipedia: DAYS (ASK ME FOR HELP) Other LUGs: OTHER LEGO GROUPS Other Wikis: Harry Potter Wiki (Occasionaly) Location: United Kingdom I have left it almost the same as mine. You can replace the colour; for help on colours look . Where it says "BOEOE6" it means the lighter blue. If you want to delete a section, delete from "". If you need any help, please ask. Oh, and if you would like a custom sig, ask. Thanks, 11:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userboxes Hey, I'm not quite sure what you mean. If you mean how do you add a userbox, just add the code above the userbox at BP:U. If not, can you be more specific? 18:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:HP Can you post the sources on my talk page and then I can add them. - Kingcjc 08:52, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Stop Hi Harryhogwarts, Can you please stop removing content from 5378 Hogwarts Castle? Technically speaking, it's a waste of time and profits no one. Sincerely, 00:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Once again, I'd like to ask you to stop vandalizing that page. If you're doing that for the sole purpose of getting a badge, I'd suggest doing something more productive to achieve that. Sincerely, 00:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Since you've removed content from that page again, I have no choice but to block you for a period of 1 week. After that block is lifted, you may come back and edit in a productive manner. (Btw, I've noticed you've been doing that in the past too. =P) Sincerely, 01:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Request to Unblock I am not removing content of pages, I am not doing it and I don't know how it's doing that. Harryhogwarts 01:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Harryhogwarts It shows in your contributions, it shows in the page's history. View that page's history for yourself. It'll show you removing all content from that page. Not once, twice, or three times. You've done it multiple times. =P 01:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Unblock I don't do it on purpose, if I move something to make it in a order the content just goes. I AM NOT DOING IT ON PURPOSE. Please do not remove content from pages and put it back. 23:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) IM A BIGGER POTTER FAN IM ON POTTERMORE AND STUFF [[User:Prisinorzero|'Prisinorzero (* )']] [[User talk:Prisinorzero|'Talk']] 16:53, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Please, can you not post any things onto the page without a good enough source - for example, Arabella Figg nor Kingsley Shacklebolt were mentioned in the sources you provided. The One You Fear 18:36, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Ratings * Hello, I've been noticing that you've been creating a lot of pages with the rating template filled out as a Class 4 article. I'm not sure where you're copying some content from another page to start the article or if you're intentionally assigning the rating yourself, but can you please ensure that any new page you create has the rating set to unrated, as only QCG members should be assigning ratings. Thanks, 23:03, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Reply I didn't make those pages... I'm From Canada! 21:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Professor Horace Slughorn * Yeah thanks for that, I already saw it and turned it in to a redirect page :) 05:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Please do not remove content from pages and put it back. You will be blocked from editing for one weeks since you have had numerous warnings and plenty one block before. Kind regards. Mr. M 22:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Request to Unblock My computer, that I use, when I edit the page overloads and text gets removed: but I don't mean to do any harm to the wiki, if you have a feeling that I have I'M SORRY and DIDN't MEAN IT. So please, let me return to this wiki, please unblock me. Also, I have found a information on LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 I have found during my absence, and I can not wait till Thursday to put on this wiki. So please unblock me and I will be VERY CAREFUL when editing. Please Unblock, Harryhogwarts 18:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Harryhogwarts Re: Blaise Zabini * Unless they are specifically mentioned in a source, they are not to be mentioned here- this is original research, and basically guesswork. It could easily be referring to Crabbe and Goyle. 00:25, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Original content * Please don't copy and paste content from other wikis- the content here should be original. Thanks. 23:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) QCG When you create a page, you should use , rather than a rating. 01:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Original Content (again) * Once again, please stop copying content from the LHP wiki. Content on here must be original. 01:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ** Last warning before a block for copying over non-original content 23:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :D 19:48, December 18, 2011 (UTC) (talkpage stalker) What you said on Ultrasonic's page, Look, Deleting it would be better. We can restore it when we KNOW it will come out. -- 00:10, December 21, 2011 (UTC) 00:15, December 21, 2011 (UTC)}} http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Reviews/Featured_Review_Nominations look at this 02:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Original Content 03:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC)}} CG Images in infobox * You've been warned about CG images before- the MOS states, "The infobox image of a minifigure must be a photograph of the physical figure. An image of a computer-generated representation of the minifigure may be used only when no photographs exist." Please stop doing this, I don't want to block you again, but I will if you continue. 02:55, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ordering Please read the MoS for the ordering of sections. Further edits like this will be considered vandalism and dealt with accordingly. 03:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) * Please stop bolding names in background descriptions as per Forum:Background Bolding?. 06:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Re: Galadriel * Any upcoming minifigure/set/whatever needs to have some sort of source, and there were no sources listed on the page at the time. It's totally fine to keep now though 06:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter